


Ils sont ailleurs bien plus loin que la nuit

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Early Work, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Introspection, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: In fondo, lui sapeva cosa fosse l’amore, quello vero? Aveva mai amato così profondamente da condannare se stesso all’inferno per tutta l’eternità?Più ci pensava, più si rendeva conto che non riusciva a concepire un sentimento così insidioso e così apparentemente inutile.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson





	Ils sont ailleurs bien plus loin que la nuit

Ils sont ailleurs bien plus loin que la nuit

  1. **_Bien plus haut que le jour_**



Storse il naso.

C’era troppo sole, quel giorno.

Troppa luce, troppe risate, troppo _rumore._

Aveva solo voglia di silenzio.

Si rintanò sotto un albero del cortile, lontano abbastanza da non udire il tramestio dei suoi compagni di scuola.

E osservò il cielo. Quella macchia di un azzurro così intenso da infastidirlo, al punto di desiderare che sparisse.

Odiava quella limpidezza, perché era come se in qualche modo riflettesse tutto ciò che lui non era, che non sarebbe mai stato.

In quel momento, gli venne in mente _lei_. Ridacchiò.

Così maledettamente stupida. Così dannatamente innamorata.

Innamorata di cosa? Non c’era spazio per l’amore in lui, non c’era niente in lui che meritasse di essere amato. Né che lo desiderasse.

Eppure Pansy era testarda, assai più di quanto si sarebbe aspettato da lei.

Testarda, perché non sapeva arrendersi di fronte all’evidenza.

Testarda, perché non si accorgeva che lui era vuoto, e che il vuoto non si poteva amare in alcun modo.

E si maledisse, perché lui non aveva diritto di esprimersi in merito.

In fondo, lui sapeva cosa fosse l’amore, quello vero? Aveva mai amato così profondamente da condannare se stesso all’inferno per tutta l’eternità?

Più ci pensava, più si rendeva conto che non riusciva a concepire un sentimento così insidioso e così apparentemente inutile.

Lui era condannato all’inferno. Vi era condannato perché questo era il suo destino, vi era condannato per il Marchio che gli bruciava inesorabilmente il braccio.

Condannato per il male, per la sete di affermazione. Ma mai per amore.

Odiava che Pansy lo amasse, semplicemente perché non la capiva.

Sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi e appoggiandosi contro il tronco ruvido dell’albero.

Il cielo si era spento, improvvisamente.

E quel buio somigliava quasi al vuoto dentro di lui. Un vuoto _impossibile_ da amare.

  1.   
**_Dans l’eblouissante clarté de leur premier amour_**



Lo osservò.

Come faceva sempre.

Guardava, guardava, guardava.

E così facendo era in grado di cogliere ogni minimo mutamento in lui, nei suoi gesti, nei suoi modi di fare, nelle sue parole.

Non che ci fosse troppo da notare; da quando era iniziato l’anno, Draco era rimasto pressoché lo stesso: freddo, ma più glaciale del solito. Schivo, ma più del solito. Distante, pensieroso, ansioso... quasi disperato, ai suoi occhi. Quegli stessi occhi che non le mentivano mai, e che erano in grado di leggere il ragazzo meglio di chiunque altro, poiché vi erano fin troppo abituati.

Si erano posati su di lui infinite volte perché non si potesse dire che lo conoscessero a menadito.

E Pansy, tramite quegli occhi, era in grado di dire che c’era qualcosa di profondamente _sbagliato_ in Draco, quell’anno.

Come se non avesse un’anima, quasi.

Non aveva mai tenuto troppo in considerazione sciocchezze del genere, perseverando nel suo amore senza un senso e uno scopo, eppure adesso che mancava, la sua assenza si faceva pesante.

Fu colta da un brivido. Non avrebbe saputo spiegare cosa la portasse a credere che Draco non possedesse più un’anima né avrebbe saputo dire cosa esattamente essa fosse.

Sapeva solo che dentro di lui c’era una voragine, espressa dalla totale vacuità dei suoi occhi. Freddi, ma non di quella freddezza di cui lei si era innamorata.

Come se fossero _morti._

E un po’, per questo, moriva anche lei. Sempre di più, ogni volta che lo seguiva con lo sguardo, ogni volta che gli parlava, fingendo che nulla fosse cambiato.

Moriva, perché questo era il prezzo di quell’amore al quale non avrebbe mai saputo rinunciare.

Si morse un labbro.

Draco sapeva cos’era l’amore, quello vero? Aveva mai amato così profondamente da condannare se stesso all’inferno per tutta l’eternità?

Era una di quelle domande che non avrebbe mai dovuto porsi, perché la risposta le faceva troppo male.

Draco ignorava cosa fosse l’amore. Lo ignorava, che possedesse o meno un’anima.

Pansy aveva un’anima, per quanto poco candida, e conosceva l’amore, che invece era la cosa più pura che si potesse immaginare.

Paradossalmente incorrotto, sincero.

Invidiò Draco, per un istante.

Era la sua anima che la stava uccidendo, lentamente.

  1. **_C’est seulment leur ombre qui tremble dans la nuit_**



I pensieri correvano.

Più veloci di lui, a dire il vero.

Correvano tra i corridoi di Hogwarts, correvano alla Stanza delle Necessità, dove tutto sarebbe iniziato.

O forse finito, per lui.

Sospirò, per la milionesima volta quell’anno. Si guardò allo specchio, come se non riuscisse a vedersi veramente.

Vedeva solo un cadavere, pallido fino all’inverosimile e con il volto scavato dall’ansia e dall’insonnia. Quello che a malapena poteva definirsi un essere umano.

Avrebbe voluto avere una vita normale, per una volta. Non credeva che avrebbe mai bramato una cosa del genere, ma era sceso a patti con se stesso, con quello che la sua smania di grandezza aveva fatto di lui, e aveva dovuto constatare che i desideri sono maledettamente pericolosi quando si realizzano.

Chiuse gli occhi, circondandosi del suo tanto amato buio.

E i pensieri presero improvvisamente a camminare anziché correre, lenti, quasi piacevoli. Vide se stesso ad un bivio, si vide intraprendere la strada più semplice, una strada che lo allontanasse da tutta quella paura, da quella solitudine.

Una strada che, inaspettatamente, trovava il suo culmine nel volto di _lei_.

Se solo ne avesse avuto la forza, avrebbe riso di se stesso.

Per tutto l’anno, aveva avuto come la sensazione che Pansy cercasse di... leggergli dentro. Come se volesse realmente sapere che cosa gli stesse accadendo.

Draco aveva supposto che fosse uno di quegli aspetti che riguardano l’amore, e non se ne era preoccupato.

Fin quando la situazione non aveva cominciato a divenire opprimente.

Sentirsi il suo sguardo addosso, sentirsi quasi _violato_ dalle sue occhiate penetranti, gli faceva venire voglia di urlare, di chiedere aiuto, di gridarle in faccia tutto ciò che gli stava accadendo.

Ma sapeva di dover mantenere il silenzio, e tutto questo gli faceva _male._ Male al punto da provare disgusto per se stesso, per la sua duplice incapacità: nel portare a termine il suo compito e nel domandare aiuto, perché non ne era in grado.

Quando il vortice dei suoi pensieri divenne troppo veloce per poter essere sopportato, riaprì gli occhi, quasi di scatto. Il volto allo specchio era sempre lo stesso, forse solo ancora più stanco.

Draco non era più vicino di quanto lo fosse pochi mesi prima a capire cosa fosse l’amore; sapeva solo una cosa: l’amore, quello profondo, condannava all’inferno per tutta l’eternità. E pur trovandovisi per una ragione del tutto diversa, aveva un’unica certezza: sia lui che Pansy, erano persi nei meandri più bui di quell’inferno.

  1. **_Leur rage, mèpris_**



Non sarebbe accaduto nulla.

Aveva atteso per mesi che lui le dicesse qualcosa, decine di volte le era parso di vederlo tentennare, come se finalmente si fosse deciso a parlarle.

Ma non era successo, e lei si era stancata di aspettare.

E, per quanto fosse stanca, non era comunque riuscita a mettere a tacere le proprie sensazioni ogni qualvolta lo vedeva.

Ma erano meno pure di qualche mese prima. Era ancora amore, certamente. Ma un amore macchiato dalla frustrazione, dalle illusioni disattese.

Dal rancore nei confronti di quel ragazzo, testardo e maledettamente incurante di chiunque gli stesse intorno.

Per la prima volta, Pansy si chiese che cosa l’avesse portata a provare qualcosa per lui, quando palesemente non c’erano ragioni per cui meritasse di essere amato.

 _Così come non ci sono ragioni per amare te_ le disse la parte razionale di sé, quella che metteva sempre volentieri a tacere. Ed era vero. Non c’erano motivi per cui lei, al pari di Draco, meritasse amore. Né pretendeva che ne esistessero, in fondo. Chiedeva solo che lui la notasse, che la guardasse anche solo per una volta, riuscendo a _vederla_ davvero.

Ma non era in grado di farlo, probabilmente non voleva o lei era mostruosamente lontana da ogni suo pensiero.

Era questo che continuava a ripetersi come un mantra, giorno dopo giorno, senza tuttavia riuscire a trovare la forza di arrendersi.

Di smetterla di seguirlo con lo sguardo, di preoccuparsi per lui, di fremere ogni qualvolta lui si faceva troppo vicino.

Le era impossibile, perché ormai tutti quei gesti erano diventati parte della persona che era, e pensare in continuazione a Draco Malfoy era naturale come respirare.

Così come, ultimamente, era naturale per lei anche provare tutto quell’astio nei suoi confronti.

Si poteva davvero provare tanto rancore nei confronti della persona amata?

Forse si era sbagliata, e in realtà non capiva assolutamente nulla di quello che provava. E aveva confuso la voglia di farsi del male con un amore sincero.

O forse amare significava davvero farsi del male.

L’amore, quello vero... era il suo inferno, quello a cui lei stessa si era condannata, quello che l’avrebbe legata per sempre ad una mera illusione.

Il suo inferno e il suo paradiso... entrambi avevano il volto di Draco.


End file.
